It is Impossible I Love a Psychopath
by Vanilla Mint29
Summary: Semua ini terjadi secara tiba-tiba, bahkan tanpa kusadari. Dia datang lalu menyiksaku dan menganggapku sebagai bonekanya. Kuharap ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi ketika aku jatuh hati padanya.
1. Chapter 1

Ide ini muncul begitu saja ketika saya nemu kata "psychopath" di kamus Inggris-Indonesia. Entah kenapa saya maksain banget antara kejamnya seorang pembunuh psychopath dan sebuah romance tragedy. Yah... Iseng doang sih sebenernya bikin fic ini. Namanya juga ide lewat.

Well, saya beritahu sedikit. Di fic ini mungkin akan ada beberapa kata kasar, adegan bloody walaupun gak gore, dan sedikit melenceng rate-nya. *coret*Sebenernya mau bikin Sebby as a sexy guy *plak**coret*

Okelah, daripada banyak omong, langsung aja. Douzoo...

* * *

Orang itu dengan tidak manusiawinya menggorok Browny, anjing kesayanganku. Aku menjerit. Suaraku menggema di seluruh ruangan. Tangisku pecah. Air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mataku tanpa henti. Bagaimana tidak, Browny adalah satu-satunya yang kupunya setelah kedua orang tuaku tewas.

Orang itu tertawa seperti seorang _psychopath_. Mataku terbelalak. Tangisanku makin menjadi-jadi. Dia... Pembunuh itu kini menguliti Browny! Apa dia tidak punya belas kasihan?! Jika saja aku dapat memutuskan rantai yang mengikat tanganku dengan ranjang, pasti sudah kuhantam dia dengan vas bunga.

Darah dari anjing jenis chihuahua itu terus mengalir tanpa henti. Aku menjerit berkali-kali, berusaha menghentikan tindakan orang itu yang sudah kelewatan sadis. Berkali-kali pula aku mencoba memutuskan rantai ini walau aku tahu usahaku ini sia-sia.

Seperkian detik kemudian, orang itu berhenti. Dia memerhatikan kedua tangannya yang penuh darah. Dia tertawa. Sorot matanya menandakan bahwa ia menikmati hal itu. Menggorok dan menguliti seekor anjing.

Perlahan orang itu mulai membalikan tubuhnya. Dia menatapku dengan senyuman aneh diwajahnya. Dijilatnya pisau lipat yang penuh dengan darah Browny. Aku bergidik ngeri dan merasa jijik. Satu hal yang membuatku takut dan panik. Untuk apa dia mendekatiku?

Aku berteriak memerintahkan agar orang itu berhenti dan menjauh dariku. Namun usahaku tak digubrisnya. Dia tetap melangkah. Tangannya yang memegang pisau lipat teracung kearahku. Sekali lagi aku berteriak ketakutan. Aku semakin gencar menarik-narik rantai ini agar terputus, atau setidaknya mematahkan kayu ranjang.

Perlahan namun pasti, orang itu merangkak ke ranjang dan berhenti tepat di hadapanku. Senyuman _psychopath_ terpampang jelas diwajahnya. Aku ketakutan. Suaraku tercekat, tidak dapat keluar. Tubuhku gemetar. Panas-dingin mulai menjalar keseluruh tubuhku. Aku panik!

Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya yang menggenggam pisau lipat. Setelah itu dia menempelkannya pada pipiku. Sedikit demi sedikit ditariknya pisau itu sehingga meninggalkan garis merah dipipiku. Darah segar terus mengalir dan perih mulai terasa.

Aku menangis.

Wajah orang itu mendekati telingaku. "Akan kuperlakukan kau sama seperti apa yang telah kuperlakukan terhadap anjingmu."

-oOo-

Kedua mataku terbuka dengan perlahan. Aku meringis kesakitan ketika mencoba menggerakan tanganku. Sakit. Aku baru menyadari bahwa rantai yang mengikat kedua tanganku telah lenyap, namun sekarang kedua tanganku dipenuhi luka memar. Bukan hanya tangan, tetapi kakiku juga. Apa yang telah ia lakukan padaku? Tapi... Aku... Belum mati, kah?

Mataku menangkap sosok seseorang yang berjalan memasuki dapur. Sebenarnya ini adalah rumahku. Seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin mendobrak pintu rumahku dan melakukan hal kriminal dalam satu malam. Cih! Aku jadi teringat bagaimana orang itu dengan sadisnya membunuh teman hidupku, Browny.

Dengan menahan rasa sakit ditangan dan kakiku, aku berusaha berjalan menyusul orang itu. Langkahku tertatih. Jika saja aku tidak berpegangan pada dinding, mungkin aku akan terjatuh karena saking sakitnya kedua kakiku.

Sesampainya di dapur, aku melihat orang itu tengah duduk dikursi makan seraya meminum soda kaleng. Dia membelakangiku. Mengingat apa yang telah ia lakukan padaku dan Browny, amarahku tersulut. Kuraih vas bunga yang ada di dekatku. Tanpa pikir panjang, segera kulemparkan benda rapuh ini.

PRANG!

Vas itu pecah. Pecah karena berhasil menghantam kepala orang itu. Dia memegangi kepala belakangnya. Darah mengalir dari sana. Dia kemudian menggeram. Sejurus kemudian dia bangkit dan mendekatiku. Tatapannya tajam. Giginya menggeretak.

Aku melangkah mundur. Namun dinding di belakangku menghalangi. Aku terdesak.

Orang itu mencengkram kedua pipiku dengan sebelah tangannya. Dia marah. Aku tahu itu.

" _Bastard_!", serunya. "Apa yang kau lakukah, hah?! Masih untung kau tidak kubunuh! Kau mau bernasib sama seperti anjingmu?! Kubunuh lalu kukuliti?! Kau mau, hah?!"

Nyaliku kembali menghilang. Entah kenapa. Seharusnya aku bisa melawan mengingat dia bersalah. Tapi mungkin karena kondisi tubuhku yang penuh memar, aku jadi tidak bisa melawannya secara fisik. Lagipula dia pasti akan membunuhku dengan mudah jika saja aku bertindak gegabah.

Dia menjambak rambutku dengan kuat sehingga aku mengerang kesakitan. Orang ini benar-benar keterlaluan! Bahkan ia tidak segan-segan menyiksaku walaupun dia tahu aku hanyalah perempuan yang lemah. Dia tidak punya belas kasihan sama sekali. Lingkungan seperti apa yang ia tinggali sehingga tega menyiksa seorang perempuan?

"Hmph! Kau bahkan tidak mampu melawanku. Aku bisa saja membunuhmu. Jadi bersikap manislah."

"Pergi.", ujarku rendah. "PERGI DAN JANGAN PERNAH MENGGANGGUKU!"

Dia sedikit terkejut. "Ap- Kau!"

"KURANG AJAR! PERGI SEKARANG JUGA!"

Tanpa kuduga, dia mendorongku. Terlalu kuat. Aku kehilangan keseimbangan. Akhirnya aku jatuh. Kepalaku terbentur tepian meja.

Sakit...

.

.

.

-oOo-

Kepalaku terasa pening karena sebelumnya terbentur meja. Mataku menatap sekeliling. Walau samar karena pening, aku dapat melihat sesuatu diranjangku. Itu... Orang brengsek itu dengan... Seorang perempuan? Ekh! Ba.. Bagaimana bisa?! Maksudku... Ini rumahku!

Dengan berpegangan pada dinding, aku berjalan mendekati mereka. Kulihat perempuan itu terkulai lemas. Sementara orang itu sudah duduk ditepian ranjang dengan memakai _jeans_. Matanya menatapku. Sebuah tatapan yang tajam. Aku terkesiap.

"Ini rumahku! Jangan melakukannya di sini!", ujarku membentak.

Orang itu menatapku sinis. "Lalu apa urusanmu?"

"Sialan! Pergi kau dari sini!"

"Kau berani memerintahku?"

"Cepat pergi dan bawa perempuanmu itu!"

" _Will not_." Dia berdiri di hadapanku. " _N_ _ow you are my doll. So I won't leave_ _you_."

"Apa?! Beraninya kau!"

Tanganku terangkat. Sebuah tamparan keras ingin kulayangkan kepadanya. Namun orang itu dengan sigap menahan tanganku. Tanganku digenggam olehnya. Dia lalu menarik tanganku. Merangkulku kemudian. Wajahnya mendekat. Semakin mendekat. Tetapi aku segera memalingkan wajahku.

"Ada apa?", tanyanya polos. Akal-akalannya.

"Kau membunuh anjingku, menyiksaku, merusak rumahku. Apa kau tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun?!" Nafasku memburu. "Kau orang yang tidak kukenal. Pembunuh _psychopath_!"

"Hmm... Kupikir 'pembunuh _psychopath_ ' cocok untukku. Baik sekali sampai memberikanku sebuah julukan."

"Kurang ajar! Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu!"

"Apa itu ancaman?" Dia tertawa kecil. "Kasihan sekali. Hidup sebatang kara. Pekerjaan dengan upah kecil. Dan sekarang anjingmu pun dibunuh."

Eh? A.. Apa?

Mataku membulat lebar. "Ba.. Bagaimana... Kau tahu?"

"Aku memerhatikanmu. Sudah lama. Kau adalah targetku, Amy Peterson."

Aku semakin terperengah. "A.. Apa? Bagaimana..."

"Aku terobsesi padamu sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu. Banyak sekali manusia yang berada di dekatmu. Aku membencinya. Lalu kubunuh mereka satu per satu. Termasuk kedua orang tuamu."

Hah?! Ja.. Jadi...

"Ka.. Kau yang telah membunuh papa dan mama?!"

Dia tertawa keras. "Ya, Amy, ya! Aku yang membunuhnya. Karena itu, aku jadi menikmati pembunuhan berantai ini. Dan kaulah yang membuatku jadi seperti ini. Pembunuh _psychopath_. Ahahaha...!"

"Gila!" Aku mendorongnya agar menjauh dariku. "Ini gila! Benar-benar gila! Bahkan aku tidak tahu siapa kau!"

"Kau tidak tahu siapa aku? Ckckck... Perkenalkan, namaku Sebastian Michaelis. Seniormu di _senior high school_."

"Apa? Seniorku? Tunggu, aku tidak pernah tahu hal itu."

"Benar. Karena kau tidak menyadarinya. Lagipula itu sudah tiga tahun berlalu setelah aku lulus."

"Ini mustahil... Tidak masuk akal. Semuanya terdengar gila."

"Yeah... Semua ini karena kau. Jika tidak ada kau, tidak akan seperti ini jadinya." Dia menyeringai. "Aku harus memilikimu apapun yang terjadi. Baik hidup maupun mati. Kau harus menjadi bonekaku, Amy!"

Aku terkesiap. Dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekatiku kembali. Aku yang ketakutan atas pengakuannya hanya dapat melangkahkan kakiku ke belakang, berusaha menghindar.

Aku semakin takut kala dia mengeluarkan pisau lipat yang ia gunakan untuk membunuh Browny sebelumnya. Seringaiannya semakin lebar. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, tanda aku menolak dan memerintahkannya untuk berhenti.

Ketika dia hampir mendapatkanku, aku melihat perempuan di belakang orang itu bangkit dan berjalan mendekatinya. Tangan si perempuan terentang. Tanpa sepengetahuan orang itu, si perempuan yang tanpa balutan busana tersebut memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ini masih malam, bukan? Jadi kupikir... Bagaimana jika kita melanjutkannya?", ujar si perempuan dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

Aku merasa jijik.

Orang itu terdiam. Seringaiannya menghilang seketika. Dia pun membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap si perempuan. Tak beberapa lama, aku mendengar sesuatu. Suara tusukan disusul dengan jeritan melengking milik si perempuan. Aku terperengah.

"Jangan menyentuhku, wanita jalang."

Tubuh perempuan itu ambruk seketika. Terdapat luka akibat tusukan pisau tajam tersebut. Darah mengalir deras dari luka yang cukup dalam di dada kirinya. Lantai rumahku menjadi kotor karena darah. Itu bukan masalah, tapi... Ada mayat di rumahku.

"Lihat?" Orang itu menunjuk tubuh yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. "Jika aku mau, kau akan berakhir sepertinya."

"Ugh...!" Aku bergidik ngeri.

"Kau bisa memilih sekarang. Ingin menjadi boneka hidup atau boneka mati?"

"Jangan konyol!"

"Tenang saja. Aku akan merawatmu. Seperti mainanku sendiri."

-oOo-

 _~Narrator's side~_

"Ah...! Perempuan itu maunya apa, sih?!"

Seorang lelaki berambut pirang, Viscount of Druitt namanya, tengah mengeluh atau lebih tepatnya memaki sesuatu, oh... Mari kita ralat. Seseorang. Ya, Druitt memaki seorang perempuan. Adik kelasnya. Satu tahun dibawah angkatan mereka.

"Hei... Ada apa? Tiba-tiba muncul lalu marah-marah tidak jelas."

Druitt melemparkan tatapannya kepada si penanya. "Kau tahu, kan, kalau aku ini tampan? Tapi kenapa dia rela menolakku?!"

Si penanya itu memutar kedua bola matanya. "Oh... Ayolah. Tampan, tampan. Apa kau tidak bisa berhenti memasukan kata itu dalam kalimatmu sehari saja?"

"Kau itu bagaimana? Temanmu ini sedang kesal. Setidaknya hiburlah sedikit."

"Heh... Tidak berguna."

Druitt tak menanggapi ucapan temannya. Ia bermaksud menceritakan alasan kekesalannya. "Aku bingung dengan perempuan itu. Setiap laki-laki yang menyatakan perasaan padanya, selalu dia tolak. Memangnya dia menganggap dirinya cantik? Sombong!"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau ingin menjadikannya kekasihmu? Kau tidak suka perempuan sombong, kan?"

"Memang benar. Tapi aku hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa aku ini mampu mendapatkannya."

"Dan pada kenyataannya kau gagal."

"Yah... Seperti itulah."

"Tapi omong-omong... Siapa yang kau maksud dengan 'dia', si perempuan yang menolakmu?"

"Dia anak angkatan tahun kedua."

"Oh... Adik kelas rupanya."

"Harga diriku turun karena ditolak mentah-mentah oleh adik kelas."

"Siapa namanya?"

"Hem? Kenapa? Kau tertarik ingin mencoba sayembara ini? Haha... Lupakan saja. Aku yang lebih tampan saja ditolak, apalagi kau."

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin tahu namanya dan melupakannya secepat angin."

"Yah... Baiklah. Namanya Amy Peterson."

"Oh..."

-oOo-

Langkah lelaki itu kecil. Padahal banyak siswa-siswi yang melangkah lebar agar cepat sampai di rumah nyaman mereka. Tetapi si lelaki ini sedikit penasaran dengan sosok Amy Peterson, adik kelas sombong yang banyak menolak pernyataan cinta dari para lelaki, termasuk temannya.

Tubuh tinggi semampai si lelaki berjalan di antara para adik kelas. tentu saja, koridor ini berisikan ruangan-ruangan khusus bagi murid-murid angkatan tahun kedua. Mata _ruby_ -nya melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mencari keberuntungan agar secepatnya menemukan sosok itu.

Seperti apa rupanya? Masalahnya, si lelaki belum pernah sekali pun melihat sosok Amy Peterson.

"Aku tidak mau."

Si lelaki mendengar suara. Dari salah satu kelas. Penasaran, ia mendekati ruangan yang telah sepi tersebut. Matanya mengintip. Dia melihat seorang gadis berambut pendek berwarna cokelat dengan mata berwarna violet. Tinggi si gadis kira-kira 150 cm. Ukuran tubuh yang mungil.

Wajah gadis itu datar. Atau mungkin ia merasa kesal karena ada yang mengganggu perjalanan pulangnya. Di hadapan si gadis berdiri seorang lelaki. Ekspresi si lelaki yang sebaya dengan gadis itu tampak kaget. Lagi-lagi, si gadis menolak pernyataan cinta dari seorang lelaki.

"Sudahlah, aku mau pulang." Si gadis berlalu.

Lelaki yang ditolak itu berusaha menahan si gadis. "Amy, tunggu!"

Di luar kelas tersebut, si lelaki bermata _ruby_ tengah menyaksikan drama ini. Dia segera beranjak sebelum keberadaannya diketahui oleh kedua orang itu. Seraya melangkahkan kakinya, dia tersenyum. Senyum aneh bagi yang melihatnya. Namun sayang, tak ada yang melihat senyumannya.

Amy. Amy Peterson. Jadi dia orangnya? Batin si lelaki berbicara.

-oOo-

Amy Peterson. Gadis itu sedang membuka lokernya untuk mengambil buku pelajaran yang akan ia pelajari hari ini. Setelah mengambilnya, dia kembali menutup loker dan berjalan menuju kelasnya yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada sekarang.

Tanpa disadari oleh Amy, ada seseorang yang membututinya. Orang itu adalah lelaki bermata _ruby_ dan berambut hitam legam. Benar. Dia itu kakak kelas Amy yang kemarin mengintip dramanya. Baiklah, kita sebut saja Sebastian Michaelis.

Hampir saja Sebastian menepuk bahu Amy kalau seandainya Amy tidak dipanggil oleh teman-temannya. Sebastian kembali menarik tangan kanannya. Dia juga memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas. Dia tidak mau disebut penguntit. Tentu saja.

Banyak sekali orang-orang yang berada di dekatnya, pikir Sebastian. Apa yang harus dilakukan lelaki itu agar dapat berkomunikasi dengan Amy tanpa ada seorangpun yang mengganggu?

Seketika, terlintas sebuah pemikiran. Sebuah pemikiran yang gila. Amat gila malah. Pemikiran ini akan mengubah masa depan Sebastian. Tidak, bukan hanya Sebastian, tetapi Amy juga. Masa depan yang kelam bagi mereka berdua.

-oOo-

 _~Amy's side~_

Langkahku mengendap-endap, berusaha agar tak menciptakan suara sekecil pun. Mataku menatap waspada. Dengan berbekal tongkat kriket, aku terus menyusuri rumahku. Pergi menuju pintu utama, melarikan diri, dan memanggil polisi.

Ini kesempatan emas! Harus kugunakan sebaik mungkin! Ini akan menyelamatkan nyawaku! _Psychopath_ itu tengah tertidur setelah sekian lama ia terjaga hanya untuk 'menghiburku' dengan memutilasi mayat perempuan yang ia bawa kemarin malam.

Tanganku meraih daun pintu dan...

KREK!

... Berhasil! Dia tidak mengunci pintunya!

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi, aku segera mengambil langkah lebar. Secepat-cepatnya aku mengambil langkah. Berlari, menembus dinginnya malam. Namun itu tak menghalangiku. Entah karena _jacket_ yang kukenakan atau karena keinginanku untuk kabur sangat besar.

Akhirnya... Aku selamat!

"Hei... Kau!"

Eh?

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara. Aku menemukannya. Di samping gang kecil aku melihat beberapa orang. Tidak, maksudku pria. Melihat mereka memanggilku, aku menunjuk diriku sendiri. Mereka mengangguk lantas menyuruhku mendekatinya.

Awalnya aku ragu. Tetapi aku butuh pertolongan. Siapa tahu mereka bersedia menyelamatkanku dari psychopath itu.

Jadi aku menghampiri keempat pria tersebut.

Nafasku terengah-engah. "Ma.. Maaf, aku butuh pertolongan. A.. Ada seseorang yang ingin membunuhku. Kumohon... Tolong aku..."

Mereka saling tatap. Wajah mereka menunjukan sedikit rasa ragu. Namun pada akhirnya mereka mengangguk. Keempatnya menuntunku menyusuri gang yang penerangannya minim ini. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak. Ada firasat buruk yang kurasakan. Kira-kira... Kemana mereka akan membawaku?

Ekh!

Aku tersentak kaget ketika salah satu dari mereka mendorong tubuhku hingga menghantam dinding. Tangannya mencekal kedua tanganku. Seperdetik kemudian mereka tertawa. Tawa jahat yang terdengar. Terbukti sudah firasat burukku.

"Memangnya siapa yang akan membunuhmu, cantik? Ahahaha...!"

"Hanya orang idiot saja yang menyia-nyiakan perempuan ini."

"Dan kita bukan orang idiot!"

" _So we'll have fun tonight_!"

Cih! Keparat! Mereka hanya kumpulan orang-orang laknat! Kupikir mereka akan menolongku. Ternyata...

Aku memberontak. Kulayangkan tendanganku. Dan _yes_! Berhasil mengenai titik vital orang yang mencekal kedua lenganku! Bebas, aku pun segera melarikan diri. Secepat yang kubisa.

Namun salah satu dari mereka berhasil menjambak rambutku yang terurai. Aku meringis kesakitan. Langkahku terhenti. Dengan sigap aku membalikkan badan. Lalu kuayunkan tongkat kriket yang masih kugenggam.

BUAK!

Hantaman tongkat kriket ini mengenai tepat dikepala si penjambak rambutku. Darah mengalir dari sudut dahinya. Ia menggeram marah. Bahkan teman-temannya juga ikut menggeram marah. Aku jadi takut. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Orang yang tadi menjambak rambutku itu langsung menerjangku. Terlalu kuat, aku pun terjatuh. Dia memegangi kedua tanganku. Lalu aku merasakan sepasang tangan memegangi kedua kakiku. Gawat! Aku tidak bisa bergerak!

Dua dari mereka yang tersisa tertawa. Menatapku dengan tatapan aneh. Kedua pria itu berusaha melepaskan pakaian yang kupakai. Aku memberontak. Kugerakan kakiku sekuat yang kubisa. Suara teriakanku menggema, memantul didinding yang sempit.

Air mataku mengalir. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa...

DOR! DOR!

Eh?

Dua pria yang berusaha melepaskan pakaianku tiba-tiba saja tumbang. Terdapat lubang didahi mereka masing-masing. Darah mereka menetes mengenai tubuhku. Kedua teman mereka mencari sumber yang menyebabkan temannya mati di tempat.

"Siapa yang berani melakukannya?!", ujar salah satu dari mereka.

Mataku menangkap sesosok yang berjalan mendekat ke sini. Dia memegang senjata api, Shotgun. Makin lama, makin terlihat jelas siapa pelakunya, dan... Mataku terbelalak. Aku tidak percaya ini, tapi... Sial! Aku gagal! Seharusnya aku bisa menyelamatkan diriku!

" _Get away from her. Or you'll die, just one shoot on your head_."

Kedua pria itu tampak ketakutan manakala si pendatang mengokang senjatanya. Mereka melarikan diri. Menghindari kematian. Namun dua tembakan dimasing-masing kepala mereka telah membunuh kedua pria tersebut. Mereka tewas. Aku selamat. Ah... Tidak, maksudku.

Aku beringsut mundur saat pendatang baru itu mulai mendekatiku. "Pe.. Pergi! Jangan mendekat!"

Dia tertawa kecil. "Hmph! Itukah caramu berterima kasih?"

"Pergi! PERGI!"

"Polos sekali. Apa kau tidak menyadari mereka akan 'memainkanmu'?"

"PERGI KUBILANG! JANGAN DEKAT-"

KREK!

Aku membulatkan mataku. Orang itu mengarahkan senjatanya tepat di tengah-tengah dahiku. Lidahku kelu. Wajah orang itu terlihat kesal. Aku tak mengerti apa yang ia sampaikan dari tatapannya itu. Sulit dipahami.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lepas begitu saja. Kau adalah bonekaku."

Aku menggeleng. "Ti... Tidak... Tidak! Aku tidak mau!"

"Jangan membantah."

"Pergi! Jangan dekati aku! Jangan sentuh aku!" Kucengkram kepalaku kuat-kuat. Air mataku mengalir. "Jangan... Sakiti aku lagi... Aku tidak mau..."

"Berhenti menangis."

"Kau telah menyiksaku. Kau telah membunuh papa dan mama. Kau telah membunuh anjingku. Kau... Keterlaluan!"

Orang itu terdiam, tak menunjukan ekspresi apapun. Tatapannya menatapku datar. Perlahan ia menurunkan tangannya. Aku sedikit bernafas lega karena senapan itu menyingkir dari kepalaku.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka." Dia berjongkok, membuat wajah kami sejajar. "Akan melihatmu menangis seperti ini."

"Eh?"

"Aku memang pernah melihatmu menangis sebelumnya. Tapi kali ini... Ada yang aneh."

Aku menatap orang di hadapanku. Intonasi bicaranya berbeda. Suaranya turun satu oktaf. Terdengar lebih tenang. Aku tidak mengerti. Ada apa dengannya? Yang kutahu dia itu seorang _psychopath_ yang sadis. _But this moment_... Sosoknya terlihat berbeda. Entah apa itu.

"Apa?", tanyaku pelan.

Orang itu tak merespon. Tangan kanannya menyentuh pipiku. Kemudian dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku. Ini aneh. Aku tidak memberontak walaupun aku tahu dia akan menciumku. Aku seolah terhipnotis. Entah kenapa sosoknya saat ini sangat berbeda dengan sososk ketika dia membunuh Browny. Apa karena dia telah menyelamatkanku?

Kenapa? Padahal dia sudah menyiksaku sedemikian rupa. Bahkan membunuh papa dan mama. Kenapa aku malah diam saja melihat dia akan menciumku? Apa yang telah ia lakukan padaku sehingga aku tidak bisa berkutik?

Akhirnya bibir kami saling bertemu. Dia menatapku dengan sorot mata yang lembut. Sangat lembut. Entah bagaimana aku mengatakannya. Sedetik kemudian ia menutup kedua matanya. Aku pun mengikutinya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku. Tapi... Aku merasa lebih tenang sekarang.

Dia pun melepaskan ciumannya. Aku melihatnya yang tersenyum tulus. Senyum tulus. Mata _ruby_ -nya menatapku lembut. Entah sejak kapan, tapi yang pasti aku baru menyadari bahwa dia memiliki iris mata yang indah.

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Apa yang telah dia lakukan padaku? Kenapa aku tidak bisa memalingkan tatapanku darinya barang setengah detik pun? Aku menangkap gambaran. Dimataku saat ini, dia bukan seperti _psychopath_. Dia lebih seperti _Englishman_ terpandang. Wajahnya tampan, penuh kharismatik, rupawan, dan- Ekh! Ke.. Kenapa aku ini?! Kenapa memujinya?!

"Amy..."

Aku tersadar lalu mendorongnya agar menjauh dariku. "Ja.. Jangan memandangku seperti itu! Su.. Sudah kukatakan untuk pergi, bukan?! Sekarang, cepat pergi!"

Dia tertawa. Tawa yang manis. "Kau lucu. Aku tahu kau malu. Ya, kan?"

"Ti.. Tidak! Sudahlah, cepat pergi! Kau dengar tidak?!"

Dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku. "Kalau begitu, kau juga ikut. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu di sini sendirian. Kau tahu? Kau beruntung karena aku tidak tertidur dan mengikutimu secara diam-diam."

Wajahku memanas. "Jangan menggodaku! Dasar _pcychopath_ mesum!"

"Hee...? Apa-apaan ucapanmu itu?"

"Ugh...! Berlagak suci! Ingat! Sudah berapa nyawa yang kau regang, hah?!"

"Ssttt... Jangan teriak-teriak. Ini sudah tengah malam. Lebih baik kita pulang."

"Pulang?! Hei...! Itu rumahku! Dan kau harus membersihkannya!"

* * *

Nah... Saatnya meninggalkan jejak dengan cara klik review ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Sebenernya saya sedikit *banyak* kurang pengetahuan mengenai psychopath. Apa sih yang sekiranya bakal dilakuin oleh seorang pembunuh psychopath kepada targetnya? Sumpah, saya ragu dengan fic saya ini. Jadi minna-san, kalo banyak kesalahan, harap maklumi. Saya juga masih tahap amatir.

sherrysakura99 : Sip. Kalau begitu silakan disimak chap 2-nya ^^

Mell Hinaga Kuran : Wah... Terima kasih sudah menyukai fic buatan saya. Silakan disimak ^^

Baiklah, enjoy...

* * *

"Lepas..."

Aku terdiam. Tidak melakukan apapun. Padahal lidahku mengatakan 'lepas', namun entah kenapa aku sama sekali tidak ingin dia melepaskan pelukannya. Aku merasa nyaman. Dia begitu hangat. Berbeda saat kami pertama kali bertemu. Dia berubah.

Dia juga sepertinya enggan melepaskan pelukannya. Dia terus memelukku dengan erat. Kepalanya ia sandarkan dibahuku. Sesekali ia mengecup leherku. Aku merasa geli. Tetapi tetap saja aku tidak ingin melepaskan diri. Apa aku sudah benar-benar jatuh ke dalam pesonanya?

Aku tidak mengerti. Dia sudah membunuh orang-orang terdekatku, bahkan papa dan mama. Dia juga membunuh Browny. Dan telah menyiksaku dengan kejam. Tapi kenapa?! Kenapa aku merasakan ada gejolak dihatiku?!

"Izinkan aku memelukmu lebih lama. Jika bisa, aku ingin ini menjadi keabadian.", ujarnya berbisik.

"Ti.. Tidak. Lepaskan aku."

Aku berbohong.

" _You're not my doll anymore. But you're my life. I finally got you_."

Aku _blushing_. "He.. Hentikan ucapanmu. Omong kosong."

Memang benar. Omong kosong. Dia selalu mengatakan hal yang membuatku berdebar. Tapi sampai saat ini, tak pernah terucap dari bibirnya sebuah kalimat yang berbunyi, " _I love you_ " atau " _Please be my girl_ ". Tidak pernah. Aku kecewa.

Kedua tangan orang itu melepaskan satu per satu kancing kemeja yang kukenakan. Aku tersentak kaget. Terlebih karena dia memelukku dari belakang. Itu memudahkannya untuk melakukan apa yang ia mau.

"Ma.. Mau apa kau?!", kataku panik.

" _Have fun tonight._ "

"He.. Hentikan! Aku tidak mau!"

Aku mengerti maksud ucapannya dan untuk yang ini, aku menolaknya!

" _Why_?" Suaranya terdengar seperti bisikan.

" _Because you're a murder._ "

" _Then why_?"

" _I hate you_!"

" _Are you sure_?"

" _Of course I'm sure_!"

 _That was a lie. I hate you. But... The true reason is... You do not say what I want. If you want to do it, why didn't you marry me?_

-oOo-

 _~Narrator's side~_

Sebastian berusaha mencari udara segar walaupun jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11 _p.m._ Ia tidak bisa melakukan apa yang ia mau. Amy terus-terusan menolak dan menyuruhnya pergi. Jadi apa boleh buat. Dia harus mengalah.

Ditangan kanannya tersemat sepuntung rokok yang sudah menyala. Dihisapnya rokok tersebut dan menghembuskan asapnya ke udara. Dengan pakaian yang _simple_ , kaos dan celana _jeans_ , lelaki ini tampak seperti orang biasa. Biasa. Tak menunjukan kalau dia adalah pembunuh berdarah dingin.

Dari kejauhan, terdengar suara. Suara ini sudah tidak asing lagi ditelinga Sebastian. Ini suara sirene mobil polisi. Untuk apa malam-malam begini polisi berkeliaran? Untuk menangkapnya? Ayolah, dia hanya terlihat seperti remaja polos. Polos? Kita lihat saja nanti.

Suara itu semakin mendekat dibarengi dengan lampu mobil yang terlihat. Dengan kecepatan rata-rata, mobil tersebut akhirnya berhenti tepat di hadapan Sebastian. Tidak banyak mobil. Hanya ada satu. Dan... Oh... Hanya ada satu polisi pula di sana.

Sang polisi membuka pintu mobil dan turun. Dia polisi. Seorang perempuan. Berambut hitam keriting. Matanya berwarna _carmine_. Seperti pada umumnya, polisi wanita ini memakai seragam polisi. Hmm? Apa iya? Bajunya memang seragam polisi, tetapi... Rok mini?

"Kau ditahan!", ujar polisi wanita itu.

Sebastian mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ada apa, Nona? Tiba-tiba saja menahanku? Apa aku berbuat salah?"

"Kau membunuh banyak orang. Jangan kira aku tidak akan mengenalimu, Sebastian Michaelis."

Sebastian tertawa kecil. " _OK_ , _OK_ , Lantas apa yang akan kau lakukan? Menangkapku? Atau hukuman mati?"

Si polisi mengeluarkah borgol. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, ia segera memborgol buronannya.

"Katakan itu di depan hakim."

Sebastian hanya tersenyum. Licik. Tanpa diduga, dia mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah si polisi _sexy_. Dengan keadaan tangan terborgol, ia masih bisa bergerak bebas. Ya, karena hanya tangan yang diborgol. Jadi lelaki itu menaikan lutut kanannya ke kap mobil, berusaha menghimpit tubuh si polisi.

"Kau sendirian, bukan?" Sebastian mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah yang ada di bawahnya. "Bagaimana jika kita bersenang-senang?"

"Ja.. Jangan kurang ajar!"

"Kita buat perjanjian. Kau membebaskanku dan aku akan memuaskanmu malam ini. Bagaimana?"

"Jaga ucapanmu! Aku tidak akan membebaskan buronan!"

"Benarkah?" Sebastian menjilat leher mangsa barunya. "Kau akan menikmatinya. Malam ini, di rumahmu. Bagaimana, _Lady_?"

"Ugh! Sial! Beraninya kau!"

"Pikir-pikirlah. Ini akan sangat menyenangkan, cantik."

-oOo-

Seorang gadis bertubuh mungil baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Si gadis hanya terbalut selembar kain handuk. Rambut sebahunya yang basah terurai meneteskan butiran-butiran air. Air dingin yang ia gunakan untuk mandi. Tentu saja, mandi. Memangnya apa lagi?

Kaki si gadis mulai melangkah. Butiran air yang jatuh dari rambutnya terus mengikuti kemana ia melangkah. Terus mengikuti dan akhirnya berhenti di sebuah ruangan. Kamar si gadis, tepatnya di hadapan lemari pakaian miliknya.

Si gadis membuka pintu lemari. Diambilnya beberapa pakaian yang harus dikenakan oleh seorang perempuan. Terakhir ia mengambil dress selutut berwarna merah _maroon_ dengan bahu _low-key_. Ia mengenakannya tanpa banyak tanya lagi.

Selesai dengan pakaian, si gadis berusaha mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Dia mengusap-usapkan handuk yang tadi ia kenakan untuk rambut basahnya. Memang tak kering total, tetapi cukup untuk menghilangkan air yang menetes tak karuan. Gadis itu pun menyisir rambutnya.

Setelah itu, si gadis pergi menuju dapur. Ia berniat membuat sarapan. Hari ini seperti hari-hari biasanya. Tak ada apapun. Tak ada orang itu lagi. Hanya ada dirinya, hanya saja tanpa Browny. Apakah ini keberuntungannya? Selamanya kah? Namun entah kenapa, hati si gadis bergejolak. Dimana orang brengsek itu?

Gadis itu mengambil telur dari dalam lemari es. Lalu ia mengambil _frying pan_ dan mentega. Tetapi...

" _Good morning,_ Amy."

Seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

Gadis yang disebutkan namanya itu kaget. Namun ia sudah hafal benar suara ini.

"Lepaskan aku.", ujar si gadis, Amy.

"Tidak."

"Untuk apa ke sini lagi? Memangnya ini rumahmu? Pergi sana."

"Aku akan berada di manapun kau berada."

Amy, si gadis itu merasa terganggu. Ia lantas melepaskan diri. Berhasil. Sekarang sepasang mata violetnya menatap seseorang. Dia lelaki beriris _ruby_. Dilihatnya dari ujung kaki hingga rambut. Sampai di satu titik, Amy membelalakan matanya. Di leher si lelaki terdapat tanda merah, seperti sebuah gigitan.

Amy menunjuk leher si lelaki. "Bekas apa yang ada dilehermu itu?"

"Oh... Ini?" Si lelaki terkekeh. "Hanya... Sedikit menyelesaikan urusanku."

"Kau ke tempat hiburan malam?!"

"Tidak."

"Apa kau membohongiku?!"

"Amy, begini, ak-"

"Kau melakukannya dengan perempuan lain?!"

"Sebenarnya ak-"

"Kenapa, hah?!"

Terus dipotong ucapannya, si lelaki menjadi naik pitam. "Dengar aku, Amy! Ya, kau benar! Aku melakukannya dengan perempuan lain! Lalu kenapa, hah?! Apa urusannya denganmu?!"

Amy membulatkan kedua matanya. Orang itu mengakuinya. Berteriak pula. Jika saja Amy tak mempunya rasa malu, mungkin ia akan menangis saat ini juga. Kenapa? Jelas saja. Apakah tak terpikirkan oleh kalian? Perasaan Amy saat ini terhadap si lelaki mungkin sudah cukup besar. Dan tiba-tiba dia mendengar kabar itu?

Tanpa mempedulikan bentakan si lelaki, Amy berlari. Dengan cepat ia memasuki kamar dan segera mengunci pintunya dari dalam. Tubuh mungil itu bersandar pada pintu. Perlahan menjatuhkan dirinya. Matanya yang sudah berat oleh air mata akhirnya menangis. Sulit membendungnya lagi.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara derap kaki. Terdengar cepat dan berat. Lalu terdengar suara ketukan pintu disusul suara berat seorang lelaki yang terus memanggil nama si gadis. Yang awalnya pelan kini semakin keras.

"Amy! Sebenarnya kenapa?! Kupikir ini bukan urusanmu! Kau membenciku, kan?!"

Amy terdiam.

"Hei! Jawablah! Aku tidak mengerti dengan tingkahmu yang seperti ini!"

Masih terdiam.

"Keluarlah! Kita bicarakan baik-baik!"

Hati Amy tergerak. Jika terus dipendam, dia akan tersiksa. Mungkin tersiksa secara batin maupun mental. Dengan keyakinan, Amy bangkit. Dia menggenggam kunci pintu. Tapi... Sebaiknya itu jangan dilakukan. Tidakkah ia tahu bahwa lelaki itu tengah tersenyum licik dengan pisau lipat ditangan kanannya?

Seseorang! Hentikan Amy!

Amy berpikir dua kali. Ia menarik kembali tangannya. Tangisnya kini makin pecah. Mungkin perasaannya sekarang sedang berkecamuk. Dia bingung. Remaja sepertinya memang labil, bukan?

"Setelah kupikir-pikir..." Amy menghapus air matanya dengan kasar. "Kau benar. Bukan urusanku kalau kau melakukannya dengan orang lain."

"Aku tahu. Karena itu, keluarlah."

Telapak tangan Amy menyentuh daun pintu. Perasaannya masih ragu-ragu. Ia bimbang. Dibuangnya nafas panjang. Kini tekadnya bulat. Dengan penuh keyakinan, tangannya yang dingin menggenggam daun pintu. Sedetik kemudian ia membukanya. Pintu kematian.

JLEB!

"A.. Ahh..."

Sebilah pisau, yang amat tajam, telah meluncur bahkan melukai perut Amy. Mata gadis tersebut memandang seseorang di hadapannya dengan keterkejutan. Ditambah matanya yang masih sembab membuatnya sulit membaca ekspresi lelaki itu.

Lelaki itu, Sebastian, hanya tersenyum licik. Tanpa mengenal belas kasihan, ia mencabut pisau yang masih bersarang diperut si gadis. Darah segar mulai mengalir. Lalu Sebastian terkekeh melihat keadaan kacau Amy. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah. Batinnya.

Bibir Amy terbuka, ia hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun tak satupun kata yang terdengar. Matanya mulai sayu. Tak lama setelah itu, dia ambruk. Entah sekarat atau hanya pingsan. Berharaplah kau mati dan dapat segera mengakhiri penderitaanmu. Pergilah dengan tenang menuju Surga Tuhan.

Tapi... Benarkah? Penderitaanmu mungkin akan menjadi sebuah keabadian.

-oOo-

 _~Amy's side~_

Mataku akhirnya terbuka walau hanya setengah. Kedua bola mataku melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan. Putih. Bersih. Hidungku mengendus. Bau apa ini? Seperti... Obat. Ugh... Baunya menyengat. Aku benci sekali dengan obat-obatan, apapun jenisnya.

Tapi... Dimana ini?

Ah... Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Otakku seakan berhenti bekerja. Perutku terasa perih dan sakit. Aku juga tak dapat merasakan kakiku. Seperti lumpuh. Apalagi kepalaku terasa pening. Semua ini membuatku berpikir bahwa aku sudah mati. Lalu ini... Surga? Benarkah? Dengan beberapa peralatan medis?

KRIET...

"Akhirnya kau sudah sadar."

Eh?

Dari sudut mataku, aku dapat melihat seseorang yang kini sedang menutup pintu. Dia... Seorang perempuan berkulit _tan_ dengan rambut berwarna perak. Ditangan kanannya terdapat keranjang berisi buah-buahan.

Siapa dia?

Mulutku terbuka, ingin berucap. Namun tak ada sedikitpun suara yang keluar. Aku tidak bisa berbicara. Tenggorokanku kering. Perih sekali. Kuharap aku hanya butuh air. Aku tidak mau menjadi bisu. Jika bisu, maka aku tidak dapat berkomunikasi dengan lancar.

"Oh... Namaku Hannah Annafelloz.", ujar si perempuan. Dia mengerti maksudku. "Ini di rumah sakit."

Rumah sakit? Pantas saja. Tapi... Kenapa bisa? Maksudku... Bagaimana bisa aku di rumah sakit? Sebagai pasien pula. Bukankah aku baik-baik saja dengan semua kehidupanku? Pekerjaan, rumah, dan anjingku, Browny? Apa terjadi sesuatu padaku? Kecelakaan kah?

"Emm... Sebenarnya aku menemukanmu terluka parah di dekat tempat pembuangan sampah."

Tempat... Pembuangan sampah?

Mataku menatap si perempuan berambut perak, berharap dia menceritakan semua yang dia tahu. Apa yang terjadi padaku dan bagaimana bisa aku berbaring di rumah sakit?

Perempuan itu bingung. "Entah apa yang terjadi padamu. Tapi saat dalam perjalanan pulang, aku menemukanmu. Keadaanmu sungguh parah. Diperutmu terdapat luka tusuk. Lalu dahimu sobek dan tubuhmu memar. Jadi aku segera minta tolong kepada siapapun untuk membawamu ke rumah sakit."

Eh? Benarkah itu? Aku... Tidak mengingat apapun. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku?

"Ka..pan..?" Suaraku akhirnya terdengar. Walau hanya suara serak.

"Ah... Empat hari yang lalu. Selama itu pula kau koma."

Empat hari? Dan selama itu pula dia menjengukku?

"Ke..napa... Kau.. Di... Sini...?"

"Kupikir aku harus menungguimu hingga siuman. Jika keluargamu datang, aku dapat menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi mereka tak kunjung datang." Dia menuangkan air dari dalam poci ke gelas. Lalu memberikannya padaku dengan sedotan di dalamnya. "Minumlah."

Seberapa lama pun menunggu, mereka tak akan datang. Tidakkah dia tahu? Papa dan mama... Mereka meninggal.

-oOo-

- _A week later_ -

Hannah membawaku keluar dari kamar rumah sakit yang dipenuhi bau obat. Dengan kaki yang masih belum bisa berjalan, Hannah menyuruhku menaiki kursi roda. Dia mendorongnya mengelilingi taman rumah sakit. Sesekali berhenti hanya untuk mengobrol.

Berkat Hannah yang sudah bersedia merawatku, keadaanku mulai membaik walaupun tidak secara total. Yah... Setidaknya aku bisa duduk. Itu sebuah perkembangan. Biasanya aku hanya berbaring saja. Benar-benar. Belum pernah aku menemui orang sebaik dia.

"Kau bisa tinggal denganku."

Hah?

Aku menatap Hannah yang kini duduk di kursi taman. "Tinggal denganmu?"

"Ya. Aku turut berduka karena kematian orang tuamu."

Aku tersenyum pilu. "Tak apa. Aku punya rumah untuk kutempati."

"Tapi keadaanmu?"

"Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu lebih dari ini."

"Kau bicara apa? Sudah sewajarnya kan manusia saling menolong?"

"Tapi-"

"Ah! Aku lupa! Aku membawakan _fruit pudding_ untukmu." Dia beranjak dari duduknya. "Tunggu sebentar di sini, ya? Aku akan segera kembali. Janji."

"Hannah-"

"Aku pergi dulu. Jaga diri, ya. Aku akan segera kembali."

Ah... Dia selalu begitu. Apa yang membuatnya begitu memperhatikanku? Keadaanku yang memprihatinkan? Untuk apa? Sebenarnya aku tidak suka dikasihani. Itu... Membuatku terlihat sangat lemah. Padahal... Aku bisa menjalani hidup tanpa belas kasihan.

Mataku menatap sekeliling. Sepi. Apa karena ini siang hari, jadi orang lain malas untuk keluar? Padahal sinar matahari hari ini tidak seterik kemarin. Lagipula... Apa enaknya terus berada di dalam rumah sakit yang penuh dengan bau obat? Memuakkan.

Dari kejauhan, aku menangkap seseorang yang tengah berjalan. Dia mengenakan kemeja hitam dengan celana panjang. Awalnya kupikir itu hanya orang yang sekedar berjalan. Tapi jika terus diperhatikan, orang itu berjalan mendekatiku.

Heh? Mendekatiku?

Dia semakin mendekat. Tak sampai dua menit, dia sudah berada di hadapanku. Kakinya panjang. Pantas jalannya sangat cepat. Matanya menatapku. Entah kenapa. Apakah ada sesuatu diwajahku? Kenapa dia menatapku begitu tajamnya? Itu menggangguku.

Aku berdehem. "Maaf."

"Hmph!" Orang itu terkekeh kecil. "Jadi dugaanku benar."

"Hah? Maksudmu?"

Dia membungkukan tubuhnya. Kini wajahnya sejajar dengan wajahku. "Kau tidak akan mati secepat itu."

Apa katanya?!

"Mati?!" Aku naik pitam. "Maaf, aku tidak mengenalmu. Jadi, pergi sana!"

"Oh... Tidak mengenalku? Apa _memory_ -mu bermasalah?"

Apa sih?! Dasar aneh!

"Cepat per- Ukh!"

Tiba-tiba saja tangan orang itu mencengkram kedua pipiku. "Aku yakin kau dapat mengingat siapa aku, _my doll._ "

Ha...

 _My.. Doll..._

 _Doll_...

 _'You're my doll.'_

Ah! Ka.. Kalimat ini! A.. Aku ingat! Aku ingat semuanya! Orang ini, anjingku, nasibku! Aku ingat! Terakhir kali, dia menusukku dengan pisau! Sial! Kenapa dia membuatku harus mengingat semua itu?! Padahal kupikir aku bisa memulai kehidupan baruku!

Tanganku menepis tangannya. "Jangan sentuh aku, _psychopath_!"

Dia tertawa puas. "Akhirnya kau ingat."

"Apa maumu, hah?! Kenapa muncul dalam kehidupanku lagi?!"

"Hanya ingin tahu nasib boneka kecilku. Setelah kulukai habis-habisan, ternyata kau masih hidup. Hebat sekali."

"Jadi, setelah aku tak sadarkan diri, kau melukaiku?!"

"Yap. Aku menunggu malam tiba. Di saat itulah aku membuangmu ke tempat pembuangan sampah. Kupikir tak akan yang ada menemukanmu. Kau beruntung sekali."

PLAK!

Tamparan keras mendarat dipipinya. Aku menamparnya dengan sangat kuat. Aku bahkan merasakan tanganku perih akibat menamparnya. Tidak peduli dia kesakitan atau tidak. Memangnya aku peduli padanya yang sudah melakukan ini-itu padaku?!

"Kurang ajar! Beraninya kau!" Nafasku memburu. "Kenapa tidak kau bunuh saja aku, hah?! Aku muak dengan semuanya!"

Tanpa kuduga, dia menjambak rambutku. Aku merintih kesakitan. Mata orang itu menatapku. Kali ini lebih tajam dari sebelumnya. Mata _ruby_ -nya seperti lautan darah yang sudah mendidih.

"Mati katamu?! Kau ingin mati?! Akan kukabulkan!"

Dia menarikku. Aku terjatuh dari kursi roda. Aku hanya dapat terduduk. Tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Bahkan hanya untuk menyingkirkan tangannya, yang masih menjambak rambutku pun tidak bisa. Tenagaku sudah habis karena amarah.

"Ugh...!", rintihku. "Le.. Lepaskan!"

"Kenapa, huh? Kau bilang ingin mati, kan?"

"Sial! Kau hanya menyiksaku secara perlahan!"

"Apa itu masalah?"

"Hentikan! Cepat bunuh aku!"

"Hmm... Sangat tidak menyenangkan jika langsung membunuhmu."

" _Bastard_!"

Orang itu terus-terusan menjambak rambutku. Dia sama sekali tidak berusaha untuk membunuh, dia hanya berusaha untuk menyiksa. Sial! Bukankah disiksa secara perlahan sangat menyakitkan?! Seandainya jika bisa, biar aku saja yang membunuhnya!

"Astaga! Amy!"

Orang itu segera menarik tangannya. Yang membuatku terkejut, dia membopongku lalu menempatkanku kembali dikursi roda. Setelah itu dia membenarkan rambutku yang berantakan karena ulahnya. Tingkahnya tentu saja membuatku tercengang!

Hannah menghampiriku. "Amy! Kau baik-baik saja?!" Dia segera menatap orang itu. "Apa yang terjadi padanya?!"

"Hannah! Orang ini _psy_ -"

"Amy terjatuh dari kursi roda. Aku mencoba menolongnya. Untung saja aku tepat waktu.", sela orang itu.

Hah? Apa katanya?! Sial! Dia ingin mempermainkan kami?! Tidak bisa dimaafkan! Dia pendusta!

"Terjatuh? Bagaimana bisa?", tanya Hannah.

"Entahlah."

Aku menarik tangan Hannah. "Jangan percaya padanya! Dia pembohong!"

"Astaga..." Orang itu menatapku. "Amy, jahat sekali bicaramu. Kau tega mengatakan pembohong kepada kakakmu?"

A.. Apa?! Apa-apaan dia?! Kurang ajar! Kuharap dia mati sekarang juga!

Hannah terkejut. "Kau kakak Amy?"

"Ya. Aku langsung ke London setelah mendengar adikku masuk rumah sakit."

"Setahuku... Amy tidak ada yang menjenguk. Dia juga tidak punya nomor untuk dihubungi. Jadi bagaimana kau bisa tahu Amy masuk rumah sakit?"

Ah! Bagus Hannah!

"Oh... Apa aku lupa mengatakan bahwa tetangga Amy adalah kenalanku? Dia bilang Amy tidak pulang selama beberapa hari."

"Bagaimana kau tahu Amy ada di rumah sakit?"

"Insting seorang kakak itu sangat kuat, Nona."

"Oh... _I see_."

Celaka!

"Hannah! Dia berbohong! Jangan percaya padanya!" Aku mendesak.

"Sepertinya kau kehilangan sebagian ingatanmu. Aku sedih." Orang itu tersenyum. Senyum sinis yang hanya dapat dilihat olehku. "Semoga kau dapat mengingat siapa aku sebenarnya, Amy."

-oOo-

"Hei... Hei... Coba lihat apa yang aku bawa, _my dear little sister._ "

Si.. Sial! Kenapa dia datang?! Disaat Hannah belum datang menjengukku pula! Ini bencana! Dia mungkin saja akan menyiksaku lagi! Bisa saja kepalaku ini menjadi sasaran pukulan keranjang buah yang ia bawa. Aku lebih memilih untuk dibunuh langsung daripada disiksanya!

Tanganku terangkat, menyuruhnya berhenti. "Jangan mendekat! Sebaiknya kau pergi, sebelum aku memanggil suster!"

"Huh? Kau tidak boleh mengusir kakakmu sendiri, Amy."

"Menjijikan! Jangan menyebut dirimu 'kakak'!"

Dia semakin mendekat. "Sayangnya, kita sedang bermain peran di sini. Tenang saja, aku akan menjadi kakak yang baik untukmu."

"Kau bilang baik?! Apa kau tidak lihat apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku sampai aku seperti ini?!"

"Biar kutebak. Hmm... Umm... Tidak."

"Kau...!"

"Baiklah, untuk hari ini, apa yang kau inginkan dariku, _little sister_?"

"Eh? A.. Aku ingin kau mati!"

" _My, my, bad choice. You have to change it soon_."

"Pergi dari hidupku dan jangan pernah kembali lagi!"

Dia mendekati ke ranjangku. "Jika aku tidak mau, bagaimana?"

Kurang ajar! Sebenarnya apa yang dia rencanakan?! Kenapa dia terus-terusan menyiksaku?! Disaat yang sama, dia selalu membuatku koyak! Aku takut. Aku ingin dia menghilang. Tapi aku ingin melihatnya lebih lama! Kenapa dia begitu membingungkan?! Kenapa dia tidak berhenti?! Hentikan! Aku tidak mau terjerumus lebih dalam! Aku tidak mau mencintai _psychopath_ sepertinya!

Tanganku menudingnya. "Cepat pergi! Atau aku akan berteri- Ekh...!"

Aku kaget. Itu sangat tiba-tiba. Ya. Tiba-tiba saja dia menggenggam tanganku yang tengah menudingnya. Ditariknya tanganku lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajahku. Mata kami saling bertautan. Bahkan aku dapat merasakan nafasnya!

"Kau yang memulai segalanya. Hentikan sekarang juga atau aku akan mengulitimu hidup-hidup."

Eh?! Ke.. Kenapa malah dia yang mengancamku?!

Aku meronta. "Lepaskan tanganku!"

" _OK_. Tapi kau harus memenuhi semua perintahku. Dan kau hanya milikku, _doll_."

DEG!

Milik? Apa... Yang dia maksud dengan milik?

Aku menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Milik...mu?"

"Tentu saja."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Hmph! Masih belum mengerti juga ya?"

"Ap-"

Dia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Aku kaget sekaligus berdebar. Apa dia akan menciumku? Tapi kenapa? Untuk apa? Namun dugaanku salah ketika dia hanya sekedar mendekatkan bibirnya ketelingaku.

"Kau hanya milikku. Tidak ada yang boleh memilikimu. Kau tidak boleh menikah. Sampai kapanpun." Tangannya mendekap kepalaku. "Kau hanya boleh menikah dengan satu lelaki, yaitu aku."

A... Apa... Apa yang... Baru saja...

"Wah...! Manisnyaaa...!"

Ekh!

Tanganku segera mendorong orang itu. Setelah memastikan jarak yang aman, mataku berpaling pada pintu ruanganku. Di sana, di ambang pintu berdiri seseorang, maksudku dua orang. Salah satunya sangat familiar untukku. Hannah. Sementara di sebelah Hannah... Entah siapa.

Hannah berjalan mendekatiku. "Maaf aku terlambat menjengukmu, Amy. Tapi sepertinya kakakmu telah menjagamu dengan baik."

Kakak?!

Aku bergidik ketika Hannah mengatakan itu.

"Kau baik sekali sampai saat ini pun masih menjenguk adikku. Padahal aku, kakaknya, sudah ada untuk Amy."

Orang itu... Menjurus sekali ucapannya. Dia menolak kedatangan Hannah dengan perkataan yang halus.

Hannah tersenyum. "Tetapi... Tampaknya Amy tidak mengingat apapun mengenai kakaknya. Aku jadi ragu. Karena itulah aku khawatir pada Amy."

 _Nice shot_ , Hannah!

"Oh? Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku yakin ingatannya akan segera pulih."

Hannah tak merespon. Dia lalu menaruh keranjang buah yang ia bawa di atas meja di dekat ranjangku. Setelah itu ia duduk dikursi seraya mengupas apel.

Mata Hannah menatap seseorang yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Oh ya, dia temanku. Dia memaksa ingin ikut."

"Hai... Perkenalkan, namaku Mey Rin.", ujar teman Hannah seraya membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

Aku tersenyum. "Salam kenal, aku Amy Peterson."

"Peterson?" Orang itu bersuara. "Astaga Amy... Sejak kapan kau mengganti nama margamu? Bukankah sejak dulu namamu Amy Michaelis?"

Michaelis? Tunggu. Itukan marganya. Sialan! Kenapa dia mengatakan hal menyebalkan?!

"Peterson. Sampai kapanpun namaku adalah Amy Peterson.", ujarku tegas.

"Ahh... Adikku sudah berubah rupanya..." Orang itu lagi-lagi tersenyum licik. "Sepulangnya ke rumah, aku akan membuat semua ingatanmu pulih."

* * *

Para readers terhormat, review?


	3. Chapter 3

Aaa...! Maafkan saya yang telat update! *kowtow 100x* Saya gak bermaksud membuat para readers kecewa karena saya lama update. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Tiba-tiba saja saya mengalami jalan buntu buat alur selanjutnya. Mohon pengampunannya, minna-san...

Mell Hinaga Kuran : Uwa! Saya belum berani untuk masuk ke rate M ,

Key : Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Key-san ^-^

Mei : Ini udah update, kok :3

Happy reading ^^

* * *

"Dokter, cepat! Dia membutuhkan pertolongan!"

Seorang gadis berambut perak panjang berlari didampingi seorang dokter paruh baya berkacamata dan seorang suster. Mereka tampak sedang terburu-buru. Bahkan mereka mengisyaratkan kepada orang-orang yang menghalangi jalan untuk segera menyingkir. Ini keadaan darurat.

Wajah gadis berambut perak itu tampak begitu panik. Jika saja rumah sakit ini sepi, mungkin ia akan menangis karena saking paniknya. Dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa selain memanggil dokter. Seseorang yang sering ia jenguk di rumah sakit ini sangat membutuhkan pertolongan. Segera. Atau semuanya akan terlambat.

Si gadis menghentikan langkahnya dan membuka pintu sebuah ruangan.

"Ini ruangannya!", ujar si gadis panik.

Dokter mengangguk. "Baiklah. Saya dan suster akan menangani pasien bernama Amy tersebut. Anda harap menunggu di luar."

Gadis berambut perak, Hannah namanya, mengangguk mengerti. Dia duduk ditempat duduk panjang yang ada di dekatnya. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutup wajah. Dibalik kedua telapak tangan itu, tak seorang pun yang akan melihat Hannah menangis. Namun mereka tentu saja dapat menebak bahwa gadis itu tengah menangis.

Perasaan Hannah kalang-kabut. Ia takut, panik, khawatir, bingung, dan marah. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang baru ia lihat ketika membuka pintu ruangan tempat Amy dirawat. Seharusnya pagi ini Hannah disambut oleh senyum ceria Amy, sebagaimana semestinya ia menjenguk gadis muda itu dihari-hari sebelumnya. Namun hari ini berbeda.

Bagi Hannah, ini sebuah musibah.

Beberapa saat yang lalu mata Hannah membulat lebar saat tangannya membuka pintu ruangan tersebut. Apa yang Hannah lihat telah membuat darahnya berarus balik. Ia merasa ngeri. Bagaimana tidak? Teman yang sering ia jenguk itu tak sadarkan diri dengan sebilah pisau bersarang dibahunya. Bahkan pipi dan lehernya sobek. Beruntung karena sobekan itu tidak mengenai urat nadi dileher gadis tersebut walaupun ia mengeluarkan banyak darah.

Hannah mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya. "Siapa yang tega melakukannya?"

-oOo-

Mata Hannah menatap nanar kepada seseorang yang berbaring tak sadarkan diri. Matanya sembab karena air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti. Hannah sungguh khawatir terhadap Amy, seseorang yang mendapat tatapan nanar dari Hannah. Entah kenapa dia begitu menyayangi gadis ini. Bagi gadis berkulit tan tersebut, Amy sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri.

Dokter mengatakan bahwa Amy baik-baik saja. Pipi dan lehernya yang sobek tidak membutuhkan jahitan karena lukanya tidak terlalu dalam. Hanya butuh balutan perban. Namun luka dibahunya cukup serius sehingga ia membutuhkan donor darah.

Sial! Andai saja aku menemaninya, pasti Amy akan baik-baik saja sampai saat ini. Batin Hannah berteriak.

" _Excuse me._ "

Hannah segera menghapus air matanya dengan kasar. Ia terlalu mengkhawatirkan Amy sehingga tidak menyadari kedatangan seseorang. Setelah itu ia menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan siapa yang datang. Namun hanya ada satu orang selain dirinya yang akan datang menjenguk Amy.

"Apa... Yang terjadi pada Amy?!"

Hannah menunduk. "Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Ketika aku membuka pintu ruangan ini, aku melihat Amy terluka parah. Bahkan ada pisau yang menancap dibahunya."

"Apa?!" Si pendatang baru itu menatap Hannah. "Siapa yang melakukannya?"

"Entahlah."

Si pendatang baru mendekati ranjang Amy. Dia lalu bertumpu dengan kedua lututnya. Digenggamnya tangan kanan Amy kemudian didekatkan kepada wajahnya.

Bila diperhatikan dari belakang, si pendatang baru terlihat seperti menyesali dengan apa yang telah menimpa Amy. Namun siapa sangka jika orang itu tengah memasang seringaian yang kelewatan liciknya. Ya. Orang itu menyeringai lebar. Jika saja Hannah tidak ada, mungkin orang itu akan tertawa.

Sebastian Michaelis. Dialah si pendatang baru tersebut.

Lelaki berambut hitam legam itu masih memasang seringaiannya. Tampaknya dia begitu bahagia sehingga seringaiannya tak kunjung memudar. Sejenak ia melirik wajah Amy yang tak berdaya kemudian dia tertawa tanpa suara. Sungguh kontras dengan seseorang yang berada di belakangnya.

Sebenarnya ini ulah busuk Sebastian. Pukul 5 _a.m_. ia menyelinap memasuki ruangan Amy dirawat. Gadis itu tentu saja masih terlelap. Ditambah tak ada seorang pun yang menjaga Amy. Jadi dengan mudahnya Sebastian menyerang gadis itu. Pertama ia mencekoki Amy dengan obat penenang dan selanjutnya melukai pipi serta leher Amy dengan menggunakan pisau. Terakhir, ia menancapkan pisau tersebut ke bahu sang gadis.

Setelah selesai dengan itu, Sebastian segera keluar dari sana sebelum suasana rumah sakit semakin ramai atau seseorang akan mengetahui ulahnya. Dan ah... Lelaki itu tidak bodoh. Dia tidak ingin ketahuan hanya karena sidik jarinya tertinggal di pisau itu. Jadi dia menggunakan sarung tangan selama melancarkan rencananya.

Sebastian sudah memprediksikan bahwa Hannah akan datang pagi untuk menjenguk Amy karena hari ini adalah hari Minggu, hari libur. Jadi dia membiarkan Hannah menemukan Amy yang sudah terluka parah. Dan lelaki itu juga membiarkan dokter untuk memberi pertolongan kepada gadis itu. Beberapa saat setelah semuanya selesai, barulah Sebastian muncul dan berakting layaknya seorang kakak yang khawatir terhadap adik kecilnya.

Lelaki itu sengaja membiarkan Amy mendapatkan pertolongan. Ia tidak ingin Amy mati. Bukan karena kasihan atau apa, tetapi ia hanya tidak ingin semua ini berakhir begitu saja. Dia masih ingin bermain dengan gadis itu. Dia masih ingin menorehkan beberapa luka pada tubuh mungil si gadis. Jadi sebisa mungkin Sebastian tidak akan membiarkan Amy mati dan hidup tenang di alam sana.

Sungguh kejam, bukan?

-oOo-

"Amy, aku yakin kau mendengarku. Jadi bukalah matamu dan lihat aku. Kau tahu? Kau membuatku bosan."

Tangan Sebastian mengelus pangkal kepala Amy. Dia melakukannya dengan sangat lembut walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat ingin mencengkram kepala gadis itu. Tetapi ia berpikir, jika ia gegabah melakukannya, bisa saja Amy mati. Saat ini keadaan Amy sangat lemah. Dia belum sadarkan diri selama 3 hari.

Ditatapnya wajah pucat gadis itu. Seperkian detik kemudian Sebastian membuka paksa kelopak mata Amy dengan tangan kanannya. Bola mata Amy tak bergerak sedikitpun. Tentu saja, itu karena dia tak sadarkan diri. Sebastian segera menyingkirkan tangannya sehingga kelopak mata itu kembali tertutup.

Lelaki itu melihat jam tangannya. Pukul 1 _p.m_.. Sepertinya Hannah benar-benar terlambat untuk menjenguk Amy. Atau mungkin hari ini dia tidak akan datang. Yah... Siapa yang tahu. Wanita karir sepertinya tentu akan memiliki jam-jam sibuk.

Sebastian menghela nafas. Entah kenapa dia sangat ingin menatap wajah Amy terus-menerus. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menarik di sana. Sesuatu itu tentu telah menarik perhatian Sebastian. Tentu saja. Sudah pasti perban yang membalut luka dipipi Amy. Dia jadi mengingat kembali bagaimana ia menggoreskan pisau itu dipipi halus si gadis.

Sebastian berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Dia menyingkirkan beberapa helaian rambut yang menghalangi wajah Amy. Kemudian ia membungkukan tubuhnya sehingga wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajah Amy. Dia menatap wajah Amy lagi sebelum akhirnya mengecup kening gadis itu dengan lembut.

"Kau benar-benar tak berdaya, Amy." Seringaian Sebastian kembali terpampang diwajahnya. "Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati semudah ini."

-oOo-

 _~Amy's side~_

"Hannah, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa bahuku terasa sakit?"

Hannah terdiam. Sejenak dia menghentikan kegiatannya mengupas apel. Tak selang beberapa detik, dia kembali melanjutkannya. Namun bibirnya sama sekali tidak bergerak, seolah dia enggan menjawab pertanyaanku. Padahal aku menantikan jawabannya setelah lima kali bertanya sejak aku terbangun.

Aku heran. Ketika aku bangun, bahuku terasa sakit dan terdapat balutan perban dipipi serta leherku. Aku yakin sebelumnya perban-perban itu tidak ada di sana. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?

Tanganku menyentuh lembut tangan Hannah. "Katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

"Aku... Tidak bisa.", sahut Hannah pada akhirnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Terlalu sulit mengatakannya."

"Tapi kau tahu apa yang terjadi padaku?"

"... Baiklah. Aku akan menceritakannya." Ditaruhnya apel, pisau, dan piring yang ada padanya. "Minggu pagi, aku pergi menjengukmu. Saat aku membuka pintu ruanganmu, aku melihatmu tak sadarkan diri."

"Tak... Sadarkan diri?"

"Ya. Sebilah pisau bersarang dibahumu. Dipipi dan lehermu terdapat luka sayatan."

"Eh?"

"Aku benar-benar panik. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah memanggil dokter. Setelah selesai mengobatimu, dokter menanyakan sesuatu padaku. Apa yang terjadi pada pasien ini sampai-sampai keadaannya begitu parah? Dan aku tidak bisa menjawab apapun."

"Kau... Yakin?"

Hannah menatapku lekat-lekat. "Amy, siapa yang melakukan semua itu? Kenapa dia melakukannya?"

"Eh? A.. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa. Yang aku ingat, aku tertidur dan saat bangun, keadaanku sudah seperti ini."

"Maksudmu pelaku melakukan itu saat kau tertidur?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak bisa menjawab dengan pasti."

"Kalau begitu... Aku tidak bisa melaporkan kejadian ini kepada polisi. Atau... Mungkinkah kau yang melakukannya?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Lagipula aku tidak memiliki kebiasaan buruk saat tertidur seperti sleepwalking atau semacamnya."

"Apa menurutmu dia akan datang lagi?"

"Entahlah. Tapi..."

Mataku memandang seseorang yang berdiri di belakang Hannah. Sedari tadi orang itu hanya tersenyum aneh mendengar percakapan kami, seolah dia tahu semuanya. Tunggu. Seolah tahu semuanya? Ah! Jangan-jangan... Dialah pelakunya! Benar juga. Selama ini hanya dialah yang selalu menyiksaku. Tidak mengherankan memang. Jika dugaanku benar, maka orang itu melukaiku saat aku tertidur.

Orang itu menatapku dengan sangat tajam. "Tenang saja, Amy. Sebagai kakakmu, aku pasti akan menangkap orang yang telah membuatmu terluka seperti ini."

Dia... Ingin main-main denganku.

-oOo-

Seseorang tengah terduduk di ambang jendela. Dia menatapku. Begitu pula denganku yang membalas tatapannya dengan marah. Namun orang itu malah tersenyum, seperti tak menyadari semua perbuatan buruknya. Kupikir tak ada kata 'menyesal' dalam hidup orang itu. Dia benar-benar telah dibutakan oleh ambisinya.

Pakaian yang dikenakan orang itu berwarna hitam. Hal itu tampak membuatnya menyatu dengan pekatnya langit malam. Terlihat seperti sebuah lukisan dimana seorang laki-laki tertelan oleh kegelapan. Kegelapan tak berujung yang membawanya menuju kesesatan.

"Apa tujuanmu melakukan semua ini padaku?", celetukku tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari orang itu.

"Tujuanku?"

"Bermain-main denganku, kah?"

"Hmm..."

"Aku bisa saja menceritakan pada Hannah bahwa kau adalah pelakunya."

"Lalu kenapa tidak kau lakukan?"

"Itu... Kupikir tak ada jaminan apapun jika aku melakukannya." Kedua telapak tanganku terkepal. "Sudah, hentikan. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Semua tubuhku penuh dengan luka. Aku tidak mau merasakan sakit lagi."

Senyuman orang itu memudar. "Lalu kau ingin aku bagaimana?"

"Hentikan semuanya dan pergilah dari kehidupanku. Aku berjanji tidak akan menyerahkanmu kepada polisi."

"Seumur hidupku, aku tidak akan pernah pergi dari sisimu."

"Apa? Kenapa?"

"Karena kaulah tujuanku. Aku bertahan hidup sampai saat ini hanya untuk bersamamu."

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Kau tidak pantas mengatakannya setelah apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku."

"Aku melakukan apa?"

"Melakukan apa? Apa kau sadar dengan ucapanmu? Sungguh menggelikan."

Dia tidak menjawab perkataanku. Dia malah mendekatiku. Setelah dia berada tepat di dekat ranjangku, dia hanya menatapku dengan hampa. Kami hanya saling tatap tanpa melakukan apapun. Sampai akhirnya dia merentangkan kedua tangannya. Dia lantas memelukku. Aku bukan hanya dibuat kaget, tetapi juga merasa takut yang luar biasa. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang lelaki yang telah melukaiku sedemikian rupa tengah memelukku.

Tapi... Kenapa di sisi lain aku merasa tenang? Pelukannya hangat. Sebenarnya... Apa yang telah terjadi padaku? Suasana ini benar-benar membuatku kacau. Dia telah mengacaukan semuanya.

"Apakah kau..." Lelaki itu bersuara. "... Tidak ingin menangis saat ini?"

"Eh?"

"Semua rasa sakit itu... Apakah tidak membuatmu ingin menangis?"

"Membuatku ingin menangis?"

"Jika kau ingin menangis, menangislah sekarang dan biarkan aku yang menghapus air matamu."

Orang ini... Bicara apa dia? Apa dia tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaanku saat ini? Kenapa dia mengatakan hal itu dengan mudahnya? Lagipula kenapa dia harus bersikap baik padaku jika pada kenyataannya dia adalah seorang _psychopath_ yang tega merusak kehidupanku? Apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan?

Aku berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukannya. "Jangan seenaknya saja. Kalaupun aku ingin menangis, aku tidak akan menangis karena rasa sakit ditubuhku."

Kaulah alasan yang membuatku ingin menangis.

-oOo-

"Eh? Kau?"

Seorang lelaki berambut pirang tersenyum lebar. "Yo! Lama tak jumpa, Amy."

Seperti biasa, Hannah datang untuk menjemputku. Tetapi kali ini dia membawa seseorang yang membuatku cukup terkejut. Bukan temannya yang bernama Mey Rin. Tapi temanku! Ya. Hannah membawa temanku saat aku masih duduk dibangku _high school_. Dia adalah...

"Ronald Knox?", ujarku seraya menunjuk lelaki yang datang bersama Hannah.

"Kau tak berubah sama sekali, ya? Masih seperti dulu."

"Kau juga." Aku tertawa kecil. "Tapi apa itu? Kacamata?"

"Bagaimana penampilanku? Banyak yang mengatakan kalau kacamata membuatmu terlihat lebih keren."

"Mereka membodohimu! Ahaha...!"

"Uwaa! Kejam!" Ronald menatapku. "Parah juga lukamu. Sampai lebam-lebam seperti itu. Sakit, kah?"

"Emm... Lumayan. Tapi kenapa kau bisa bersama Hannah?"

"Tadinya aku menjenguk temanku. Saat ingin pulang, aku bertemu Hannah dan dia ingin menjenguk pasien bernama Amy Peterson. Aku berpikir sejenak. Whoa! Itu kan temanku! Begitulah."

"Kau kenal Hannah?"

"Dia tetanggaku."

Ronald mendapat tatapan sinis dari seseorang. Ya, sedari tadi aku memang tidak sendirian di sini. Orang itu menemaniku sampai Hannah datang dan sekarang dia memberikan sebuah tatapan tajam kepada Ronald.

"Ah... Amy, siapa dia?" Orang itu akhirnya bersuara.

Sejenak kulirik orang yang terlihat marah itu. "Ronald Knox. Dia temanku."

"Kalian tampak akrab. Padahal kukira kau tidak suka laki-laki, Amy."

"Siapa yang mengatakannya? Aku berteman dengan laki-laki."

"Lalu kenapa kau selalu menolak pernyataan cinta mereka?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku berteman. Jadi aku hanya ingin berteman saja."

Ronald menyikutku. "Siapa laki-laki bermata tajam itu?"

"Maaf aku tidak sopan.", sela orang itu sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaan Ronald. "Namaku Sebastian. Dan yang kau jenguk saat ini adalah adikku."

Ronald tersentak. "Adik? Kau kakak Amy?"

"Benar sekali."

"Aku baru tahu itu."

"Seperti apa hubunganmu dengan adikku?"

"Seperti... Ke kantin bersama, mengerjakan tugas bersama, main kriket bersama, dan hal menyenangkan lainnya."

"Oh... Kalian cukup dekat rupanya."

"Begitulah. Mungkin karena kita memiliki hobi yang sama."

"Hobi?"

"Kami suka mendengarkan musik rock."

"Oh... Begitu." Orang itu terseny- tidak, menyeringai. "Menarik."

-oOo-

 _~Narrator's side~_

Ronald Knox, lelaki itu melepaskan kacamatanya lalu meletakkan benda berwarna hitam tersebut ditepian wastafel. Kemudian dia menyalakan keran air dan membasuh wajahnya. Sejenak ia menatap bayangannya yang dipantulkan oleh cermin sebelum akhirnya mencuci wajahnya dengan sabun pencuci wajah. Setelah itu ia kembali membasuh wajahnya hingga seluruh busa tersebut lenyap.

Selesai mencuci muka, Ronald meraih handuk kecil yang tergantung tak jauh dari wastafel. Ia menggunakan handuk tersebut untuk mengeringkan wajah. Sekali lagi Ronald menatap pantulan dirinya. Puas dengan itu, ia lalu meletakan handuk yang ia pegang ke tempat semula. Diambilnya kacamata hitam tersebut dan mulai melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi.

Sesampainya di kamar tidur, Ronald melihat jam weker yang berdiri kokoh di atas mejanya. 10 _p.m_.. Dia harus segera tidur atau dia akan terlambat menjemput kedua orang tuanya di bandara besok pagi. Jadi Ronald segera merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang setelah menaruh kacamata miliknya di meja dan mematikan lampu meja. Ditariknya selimut lalu lelaki itu pun mulai memejamkan kedua matanya.

Tanpa Ronald sadari bahwa ada seseorang berdarah dingin yang berjaga di luar rumahnya. Seseorang itu terus mengintai rumah Ronald sampai akhirnya melihat lampu kamar lelaki berambut pirang itu padam. Terulas senyum jahat diwajah seseorang tersebut. Senyum jahat yang barangsiapa melihat senyuman itu pasti akan melarikan diri karena ketakutan.

"Dapat kau, Ronald Knox."

-oOo-

Sesuatu telah membangunkan Ronald dari tidurnya. Awalnya ia menghiraukan itu dan ingin kembali ke alam mimpinya karena hari masih malam. Namun rasa kantuknya lenyap seketika saat hidungnya mengendus bau yang menyengat. Dan yang membuatnya terkejut, dia mendapati tubuh dan kasurnya basah oleh sesuatu yang berbau menyengat tersebut.

Ini... Bensin? Batin Ronald.

Tentu saja Ronald terheran-heran dengan keadaannya sekarang ini. Bagaimana bisa tubuhnya basah oleh bensin padahal ia yakin sebelum tidur dia tidak menyiramkan cairan itu keseluruh tubuhnya. Ronald berpikir tentang bagaimana bisa dia basah seperti ini. Tetapi ia urungkan itu untuk segera membersihkan kekacauan ini.

Tepat saat Ronald ingin menurunkan kakinya dari ranjang, dia mendengar tawa kecil. Ronald terkesiap. Mata hijau cerahnya menatap setiap inci ruang kamarnya. Namun kegelapan di sini membuatnya kesulitan mencari asal suara tawa tersebut. Pada akhirnya Ronald menyalakan lampu meja untuk membantunya melihat.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Ronald saat lampu meja telah menyala menerangi ruang kamarnya. Dia melihat seseorang berdiri di ambang pintu. Terlebih, Ronald mengenal siapa seseorang itu. Seseorang yang berdiri dengan memegang pemantik api serta seringaian terpampang diwajahnya itu.

"Kau... Kakak... Amy?" Tangan Ronald yang gemetar menunjuk orang itu.

Seseorang itu masih menyeringai. "Ah... Benar. Aku mengatakan itu padamu."

"Ba.. Bagaimana kau bisa di sini? Dan... Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku sangat berterima kasih pada arsip profil siswa di sekolah." Tangan orang itu memainkan pemantik api yang ia pegang. "Dan... Apa yang kulakukan? Hmm... Aku akan mengejutkanmu jika aku ceritakan."

"Kau kah yang menyiramkan bensin padaku?"

"Yah... Aku tidak akan mengelak."

"Ke.. Kenapa?"

"Kenapa katamu? Aku sendiri ingin tahu jawabannya."

"Ja.. Jangan bercanda!"

"Sudahlah. Sebentar lagi kita akan tahu jawabannya."

Seseorang yang berdiri di ambang pintu itu menyalakan pemantik api yang ia pegang. Api dari pemantik itu pun berkobar. Saat ini api itu memang masih sebuah api kecil. Namun akan berubah menjadi api besar jika seseorang itu melemparkan pemantiknya kearah Ronald yang basah oleh bensin.

Kedua mata Ronald membulat lebar. "Apa... Yang akan kau lakukan dengan pemantik itu?"

Tak ada suara yang menjawab pertanyaan Ronald. Hal itu membuat Ronald yakin bahwa seseorang yang ada di hadapannya akan berbuat sesuatu yang buruk padanya. Ronald merasa ngeri melihat seringaian orang itu. Apalagi api dari pemantik menerangi wajahnya. Entah kenapa terlihat sangat menyeramkan.

Secara tiba-tiba, seseorang itu melemparkan pemantiknya kearah Ronald. Lelaki pirang itu bahkan tidak sempat menghindar. Lagi-lagi Ronald tersentak kaget sebelum akhirnya api itu mengenainya dan seketika menyebar keseluruh tubuhnya. Bahkan ranjang Ronald ikut terbakar.

"AAAA...!"

Teriakan Ronald menggema. Lelaki itu mengguling-gulingkan tubuhnya berharap kobaran berwarna merah tersebut bisa segera lenyap. Namun apa daya, api itu telah sukses melahap tubuh Ronald. Tak ada yang dapat dilakukan. Cepat atau lambat, Ronald pasti terbunuh.

"Ada kalanya kau akan berteriak seperti seorang rocker, Ronald Knox."

Seiring dengan api yang menghanguskan tubuh Ronald, seseorang yang berdiri di ambang pintu itu hanya tertawa seolah melihat sesuatu yang menyenangkan hatinya. Saking menyenangkannya, dia tidak tergerak untuk menolong Ronald yang berteriak kepanasan. Ah... Itu pasti karena dia berdarah dingin. Dia selalu menikamati setiap pembunuhan yang ia lakukan.

Sebelum ada orang luar yang mengetahui tindakan mengerikannya, seseorang berdarah dingin itu lantas pergi meninggalkan Ronald bahkan menghiraukan uluran tangan Ronald yang meminta tolong. Orang itu menggunakan pintu belakang untuk melarikan diri. Kemudian sosoknya menghilang di tengah kegelapan malam.

-oOo-

 _~Amy's side~_

"Amy, apakah kau tahu bahwa vokalis dari band rock ternama pernah tersambar peluncur kembang api saat melakukan konsernya?"

Hah? Orang ini bicara apa? Tiba-tiba saja dia memulai percakapan yang aneh.

Aku menggeleng. "Emm... Apa iya?"

"Ya. Akibatnya sang vokalis mengalami luka bakar."

Setelah itu tidak ada lagi percakapan. Aku juga tidak ingin menanggapi omongan orang ini. Dan lagi... Kenapa dia membahas band rock? Apa karena Ronald mengatakan bahwa aku menyukai musik rock maka dari itu ia juga ingin menyukai musik rock?

BRAK!

"Amy!"

Aku memalingkan pandanganku kepada seseorang yang telah membuka pintu dengan keras. Eh... Hannah? Tidak biasanya dia membanting pintu. Apa terjadi sesuatu? Dan juga kenapa dia terlihat begitu panik?

"Hannah, ada apa?", tanyaku kepada gadis berambut perak itu.

Hannah terengah. "Ronald!"

"Ronald? Ada apa dengannya?"

"Ronald... Dia tewas."

Eh? Apa? Ha.. Hannah... Bercanda? Baru saja kemarin Ronald menjengukku. Bagaimana bisa Ronald tewas? Lagipula dia terlihat baik-baik saja kemarin. Dia ceria seperti biasanya. Dia sama seperti Ronald yang dulu kukenal. Jadi... Bagaimana bisa?

Aku tertawa pilu. "Ka.. Kau bercanda, kan, Hannah? Kau pasti bercanda, kan? Kau lihat sendiri, Ronald menjengukku kemarin."

"Amy, aku serius. Ronald benar-benar tewas." Hannah menatapku nanar. "Pagi ini aku dan tetangga yang lain mencium bau hangus dari rumah Ronald. Saat kami periksa, ternyata Ronald sudah tak bernyawa. Tubuhnya dan sebagian kecil kamarnya hangus terbakar."

"Tidak mungkin... Tidak mungkin..."

"Sekarang jasad Ronald sedang diautopsi di rumah sakit ini."

Bohong... Semua itu... Bohong... Ronald tidak mungkin...

Ekh! Tu.. Tunggu sebentar. Tadi... Baru saja orang itu memulai percakapan mengenai vokalis band rock yang tersambar peluncur kembang api, kan? Dan dia mengatakan luka bakar? Ja.. Jangan-jangan dia melakukan hal yang sama kepada Ronald?! Parahnya, dia justru membunuh Ronald!

Seketika mataku menatap orang itu. Benar saja. Diwajahnya terulas seringaian. Sorot matanya juga menjadi buas. Melihat orang itu yang berubah raut wajahnya, membuatku yakin kalau dialah yang telah membunuh Ronald. Dan juga banyak hal yang membuatku makin yakin kalau dia adalah pembunuhnya.

* * *

Ugh! Saya mohon maaf untuk para fans Ronald Knox. Baru muncul udah tewas aja. Uwa! Pokoknya saya bener-bener minta maaf...!

Nah... Review?


End file.
